


Unconditionally

by Literaryhobo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Innuendo, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaryhobo/pseuds/Literaryhobo
Summary: Stuck in an unwanted marriage, Dan Howell and Phil Lester struggle to find the meaning of identity and love.





	Unconditionally

’Keep calm, it's just a stupid tradition ’’ Phil reminded himself for the umpteenth time , as he sidestepped a horde of Alpha relatives, who to his annoyance had decided to follow him upstairs as he made way to his bedroom.

 It was indeed a celebrated tradition that on his wedding night, an Alpha must overcome a crowd of Alpha relatives who would playfully debar him from his room where his/her Omega waited. This was dated to an event centuries back where one celebrated Alpha Edmund the Second ( a semi fictional character from where most of the major families claimed ancestry) had allegedly overcome opposition from the family members of his bride who had been barricaded in her chambers, broke in to her room and swept her away. Even in this 21st century this relic of a medieval tradition was kept alive.

He tried to ignore, their hollering and whistles, as some of them wished him good luck. A few however were totally inebriated and loudly wished him a ‘’happy knotting’’. He shook his head, thoroughly embarrassed by their antics. He wondered what his newly wed husband ( it felt downright surreal to call the impulsive, temperamental and loudmouthed imp of a boy he met just months ago, his husband) thought of his relatives. Surely he must have heard their explicit nonsense by now? Shit, what must he think of Phil then?

Nervously he tapped on his bedroom door. Well.... this was technically their bedroom now from this day on wards, he mused, feeling pleasantly warm all of a sudden as if he had swallowed a large dose of hot chocolate. ‘’Can I um... come in?’’ He asked the door.

He pointedly ignored the rowdy crowd behind him who had discarded all pretenses at decency and dissolved into wolf whistles and cat calls, at his question.

‘’Ooh Philly you can’t wait to _come in him_ , can you?’’ Cousin Frank hollered gleefully, as the other Alphas cheered.

If it was possible to explode from sheer embarrassment and mortification at this point, he would have exploded already.

‘’And make him _cum_!!....’’ gasped Chris, his friend from uni quipped. Phil wanted to wrangle his neck. Alcohol it seemed had totally evaporated his brain to mouth filter ( feeble as it was) as well as his grey matter.

‘’Will you all shut up!’’ he snapped hotly, glaring at the crowd behind him. For a moment they all fall silent ‘’Please.’’ He added making his voice as pleading as possible. He had never been the most confrontational person, and he didn’t exactly want to start being one now. Not today.

His elder brother Martyn, ever the voice of reason , however took pity on him. ‘’Come on guys, leave the poor guy alone, he’s had enough’’. Sure enough the crowd began to disperse. Some still loudly joked at his ‘’inability to wait for any longer’’, making his ears go so warm, he feared they may start to smoke, literally. Some were murmuring resentfully at his killjoy attitude. Cousin Frank however had to be literally dragged by Martyn and another cousin Donna from the room. But he did not leave without a struggle. He was sullen as he was pushed out from the room muttering loudly about Phil being a bloody stick in the mud as always.

Phil watched the crowd leave one by one with a mixed feeling of relief and bitterness. Not for the first time, he felt a pang of admiration and jealousy at Martyn’s effortless ability to make people listen to him, to be poised and in control of every bloody situation. He excelled at being the quintessential Alpha that his parents always wanted, a sharp contrast to quiet, boring, oddball Phil. Destiny, pondered Phil played a cruel joke on him, almost as an afterthought, when Phil presented as an Alpha 3 years ago.

The entire Lester clan had been shocked at his presentation, none more so than 17 year old Phil who all of a sudden found himself saddled with a world of customs, societal expectations and gender roles he had happily avoided until then. So long he had thought he would be a Beta, he had been content, had dismissed ‘’g _ender rolls as the worst kind of bread_ ’’. But the moment he was deemed as an Alpha, all those gender roles which he had observed from afar with amusement and ridicule had come down on him like an avalanche.

Since then he had been through 3 years of continuous and mostly fruitless Grooming , which had tried to mold him as the ‘’ideal Alpha’’ that he had thoroughly come to despise. He had even vented his pent up frustrations in a video titled ‘’ _Failing At Alpha-ing_ ’’ on his channel.

But tonight was not the time to indulge in such self-depreciating thoughts. This was supposedly the ‘’best , most unforgettable night ‘’of his life according to _The Alpha Digest_ , _The Bonding Chronicles_ and all those lurid X Rated magazines Chris and PJ had made him go through before his marriage, that he came to enjoy. ( Not that he’d ever disclose that fact to his friends, they would never let him hear the end of it).

‘’Can I come in please?’’ He knocked politely once more. Like before no response came. Phil was now filled with a sense of trepidation. It seemed that his new husband would not volunteer to open the door, he would have to unlock it himself. He felt guilty, as he took out the keys from his pocket, but he was left with no option. Gently unlocking the door he stepped inside.

His room was totally immersed in darkness. ‘’Erm... hello?’’ he stated as a tentative way of greeting. This would be a good way to start breaking the ice, wouldn’t it?

He was prepared for a lack of response. But to his horror he now heard a faint noise of sobbing. Panicking, , he tried to assure his new roommate .  ‘’ Oh shit you don’t have to talk, if you don’t want to.’’

The sobbing only grew louder, as if the person on his bed didn’t even hear him. Fumbling his way through the darkened room, he switched on the light. There on his bed sat a small , waifish figured boy . Currently he was shaking like a leaf, burying his face into his knees and curling into himself, making himself as small as possible. Phil sighed. He must have heard all the filth uttered by his family and was now rightfully disturbed.

‘’ Dan, I apologize for the way my friends and family talked.’’ He told the boy. ‘’They are normally good lads , I swear. Except when drunk that is. Then they become utter twats. Not that their behavior is excusable in any way mind you. ‘’ he finished, waiting for the boy to speak. Dan had finally stilled. While he still did not raise his face or make a move to greet Phil in anyway, the sobbing had at least ceased, Phil noted with relief.

He tentatively took a step towards his bed and tried to place his hand on the shoulder of the now silent boy.

Dan reacted like a cornered animal. With a shaky but adamant ‘’Get away from me!’’ he shoved Phil away unceremoniously and sat up.

Phil found himself face to face with the face that had come to haunt his thoughts for the past few months..... and a shiny brand new revolver.

There was the large almond shaped brown eyes  and that impishly sweet face, now distorted by tears and snot. The long delicate fingers holding the trigger did not waver once.

He froze . ‘’Dan- he began trying to sound as placating as possible. He stopped when Dan aimed the revolver to his heart. ‘’Stay right there. If you take one step more, I swear, I will shoot.’’ Dan stated menacingly.

In a way, those magazines had been right, Phil thought hysterically. Tonight was certainly going to be _unforgettable_.

Notwithstanding the gravity of the situation, the sheer irony made him burst out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Phanfic. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
